Reprisal
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: "This wasn't what I expected my afterlife to be."
1. The Spirit

**Chapter 1: The Spirit**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Important****: **_This follows the manga. My OC will _**not**_ be paired with anyone. She will flirt but that's it. The only pairing I guess that I'll go with is Ciel and Lizzy._

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" She rubbed her head as she looked around. It was nowhere she recognized.

"Y-you're here." A pale and sickly young woman around 14-15 years of age was sitting in front of her. She had pale brown hair, light brown eyes, long lashes, and creamy pale skin.

"And who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"My name is Cecelia and you are in England because I summoned you." Cecelia explained. The spirit talked with an American accent.

"Summoned me?" She looked around the room. It looked like some sort of séance scene. "Now that I think about it, the last thing I remembered was doctors hovering over me."

"Doctors? So you were sick?" Cecelia asked softly.

"Yeah, I was terminally ill with a brain tumor. It had already robbed me of some of my memories as well as my ability to smell."

"That's horrible." The brown-haired girl said sympathetically.

"Yeah, one second I was fine and the next everything was turning black. I'm pretty sure I died." She looked around again. "This wasn't what I expected my afterlife to be."

"This is not the afterlife," Cecelia gestured to the dark room lit only by five candles.

A pentagon with strange engravings enclosed in a circle was drawn using chalk. The five white candles were the five points. The spirit was floating in the middle of it. _Looks like a Devil's Trap to me. What exactly was she trying to do?_ She wondered.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ceil growled.

The demon butler blinked and focused on him. "My apologies, I thought I felt...something. I think someone was being summoned."

Ceil tensed. "A demon maybe?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. _It maybe have been a Shinigami with a lot of power passing by._ He dismissed it as a coincidence. "It's nothing important. Let's get back to your lesson now."

* * *

"I was trying to summon a demon." Cecelia had noticed the questioning look. "I used everything I had and you answered my call."

"But I am obviously not a demon." The spirit pointed out.

Tears began to pour down her face. "I used my life force for this ritual and it didn't work."

The spirit frowned. "But you're so beautiful. And you're obviously talented and smart enough to summon a supernatural being. Why would you give up your life like that to summon a demon of all things?"

"My beautiful face and smarts," she laughed bitterly. "Those are what got me in the mess."

Seeing the young black-haired spirit's confusion she continued monotonously. "I was a witness to a murder. I tried to speak out against the vile man. But he was rich and he had me kidnapped. He wanted to punish me and teach me a lesson. So he had the kidnappers rape me and beat me for three days before throwing me out."

The spirit felt pity and black rage seep through her entire being.

"But I was not going to be another victim," Cecelia spoke fiercely. "I was determined to have my revenge. Those bastards thought they could just get away with using me and throwing me away like a piece of trash. They were. Dead. Wrong."

She swayed a little.

"Shit," the spirit cursed. "You're dying. You don't have much time left."

Cecelia looked up at her, eyes full of tears of pain and righteous fury. "Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Will you make them pay?"

The spirit grinned maliciously. "Oh you leave that to _me_ sister. I will make them wish they were never born."

Cecelia stood up and came in the circle. "I will disappear soon. I ask you use my body as a vessel. That way you may stay here without any problems. And," she smiled darkly, "I want those men to know who exactly is responsible for their demise."

The spirit nodded, "Using the body they defiled to make them pay. I like it."

"Before I go, I would like to know your name."

The spirit grinned. "Forget my old name. For the purpose of this existence, call me…Artemis." Artemis was the goddess of the hunt.

Cecelia's body lost all its tension. She reached out to embrace the spirit with a gentle and content smile, "Thank you, Artemis."

The spirit mimicked her actions. When she opened her eyes, she had taken over Cecelia's body.

* * *

**A Year Later**

Artemis threw another kunai and smiled in satisfaction as it hit the target dead center. She threw the rest of them with practiced ease and watched as each one of the small black blades hit the old red-and-white target.

"Nice," Blade grinned.

"Thanks," she replied and went to retrieve the kunai. The young redhead watched curiously as Artemis went back to her tent.

"Hey Blade, are you ready for tonight's show?" A young woman came up to him.

"I'm dressed, aren't I?" He was wearing black pants, white shirt, and a pair of black shoes.

"Oh, so that's you outfit? Doesn't seem very impressive," the blonde girl in a plain white dress and blue ribbons raised an eyebrow. She received a shrug in return.

"Hey, so who was the girl who just left?"

"Loraine, do you ever stop asking questions?" Blade shot her an annoyed look.

"When I get the answers to my questions, yes," she smirked.

"To be honest, we don't know much about her. She just appeared one day saying she was willing to be our new fortune teller."

"Ah," Loraine nodded. "So I'm replacing her."

"Yeah," Blade nodded. "She's been with us for almost a year now. She's a bit…odd."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's a very cheerful person but very mature for her age. She came up to me one day asking to be taught how to throw knifes. She asked Jack, our sword swallower, to teach her how to fight using a sword. _And_ she also asked to be taught hand-to-hand combat from our resident acrobats Eva and Ava. She helped us learn how to read and write in exchange."

Loraine looked taken back, "Why?"

Blade shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe she plans on becoming an assassin."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**One Week Later**

_What to do, what to do_, Artemis hummed to herself as she walked down the road. It had been one week since she left the circus. In all honesty, she missed them quite a bit. But she had to. Rumors were flying around and the man she was looking for was in London. Unfortunately, by the time she had arrived, the little weasel had left for America. According to her resources, he would be back in two months.

_I've waited patiently for you for a year now. Two measly months are nothing. My priority at the moment is to look for a job and a place to live._ Artemis frowned at the disgusting leers she was getting. _I have plenty of time before I have to return to the inn for lunch_.

She smirked inwardly. _Maybe I should show these lowlifes what _I_ considered a good time. Then again, this is my favorite dress and I would hate to get it bloody. And_, she looked at the men ahead of her; _it wouldn't be a good idea with Scotland Yard around. _

She walked up to the slowly gathering crowd to see what was going on.

"We have to solve this case quickly before that Phantomhive brat catches wind of it." A middle-aged glass wearing man dressed in brown growled.

_Hold on a minute!_ Artemis froze in shock_. Did he just say "Phantomhive brat?" Wait, isn't he Arthur Randall? Why the hell are there __Kuroshitsuji__ characters_ _here? They aren't supposed to be real. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! HAVE I LANDED IN—_

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" A brown-haired man, Abberline she recognized, said with worry. "Oh you poor thing, a young fragile girl like you shouldn't have to see that."

Artemis finally snapped out of her stupor, ready to show him just how _fragile_ she was. But then her gaze flicked around him and rested on the dead body. It was gruesome. She didn't hold it against the man for getting anxious on her behalf.

"Come here," he steered her away from the crowd. "Are you well?"

_If I really am in the __Kuroshitsuji__ universe and Ciel and the others exist…I can use his help and connections to find the bastard who hurt Cecelia._ Artemis made up her mind. Looking at Abberline's worried face, she quickly made herself seem small and helpless. Being young and female had its advantages in this time period. "I-I am well, thank you."

"Do you need help?"

"Well…I wouldn't want to be of inconvenience—"

"Ridiculous," he said, "it is my duty to help. What do you need?"

Artemis felt guilty for tricking him but pushed it down. "You see, I need to find the Phantomhive manor. I am a new maid there."

He was startled at that. "O-okay, I guess. Are you staying at an inn?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it's down the block to the right."

"I know that one. I'll send someone to pick you up in an hour. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, thank very much."

"No problem," he smiled. "Why don't you go rest? It must have been a taxing day for you."

"Right," she nodded and left.

* * *

The carriage driver helped Artemis out and handed the girl her suitcase.

"How much?" She asked taking out her wallet.

Artemis wasn't stupid. She knew pickpockets and thieves would go her because of her looks. So she always stashed most of her money in her boots, if she was wearing them, or the inner pockets of her dress. She didn't carry much in her purse.

"No charge, Mr. Abberline already paid for you."

"Oh, he did? Right, thank you."

He nodded and got back on the carriage. "Take care."

Artemis watched until he was out of eyesight. _Abberline…I will remember this favor_. She picked up her bag and made her way towards the huge mansion. _Jeez, it's even bigger in person._ Artemis watched in amusement as a familiar strawberry-blonde ran down to meet her. She quickly took off her brown leather gloves.

"Um, hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she stuck her hand out to him. Finny looked unsure.

"You're supposed to take off your gloves and shake my hand," Artemis grinned. He did as she said. But he didn't actually shake her hand, more like stick out and act like a statue. Images and jumbled words assaulted her. She took her hand back and cleared her throat.

"I am here to meet Earl Phantomhive."

"The young master, okay," he nodded with a bright smile. "Follow me."

He led her to the living room. Artemis' heart jolted with jubilation and fear when she saw Sebastian_. He's got a fearsome aura about him_. She refused to show her nervousness.

"Mr. Sebastian, I saw this lady walking to the mansion and brought her in."

The demon butler looked ready to scold the gardener but changed his mind at the last minute. "You are dismissed."

Finny nodded and skipped out.

"And who might you be? I am sure the young master does not have any appointments today."

She grinned, "My name is Artemis and I'm just one of those rude jerks who like to drop in unannounced."

Sebastian looked taken back.

"Sooo can I meet the Earl now? You just said he has no appointments today so I assume he's free at the moment."

"I suppose," he smiled, "follow me."

…_He's kind of creepy_. Artemis left her suitcase and followed him into Ciel's study. He knocked on the door and received an "enter" so they went in.

Ciel looked every bit the serious and sullen child he was portrayed. "Who is she?"

"She said her name is Artemis."

"What does she want?" He was completely ignoring her.

"She," Artemis pointed to herself, "is right here."

The duo turned to her in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"Hm," Ciel grunted. "Please sit down and tell me why you are here."

Artemis sat down. "I am here because I need a job."

"We are not looking to hire anymore servants. You may leave." He dismissed her.

"When I said job I wasn't talking about being your maid. I mean to work for you as the Queen's Watch dog."

Ciel stopped writing. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Explain."

"Look, I'll be honest. I'm looking to a certain man and I'm sure I'll run into him if I were to stick with you."

"And what would I gain from this?" All about business that was Ciel. Not surprising, he did run a huge company despite his age.

"I can help you with my psychic power to see into the past." Cecelia's psychic abilities which Artemis had inherited with her body would definitely be of use to him.

He just scoffed at her. "You are a guest; an uninvited one, yes, but our guest all the same so we tolerated you. I think it is best you leave now. I do not have time for this."

_You have a demon for a butler but you can't believe in psychics?_ Artemis mentally rolled her eyes. "Your gardener, Finny, was experiment S-012. He was injected with some sort of serum which allowed him super strength. Your butler here," she pointed her left thumb over her shoulder, "rescued him and you made him your gardener because he was held in a closed off room with one small window which made him somewhat claustrophobic. He likes the outdoors and nature."

Ciel looked stunned and Artemis could feel Sebastian's eyes on her. She was lost in her world though. "He used to be bald right? I'm glad he's not anymore. I like his hair. It looks so soft and beautiful and—"

"How do you know that?" Ciel demanded standing up.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I just told you. I have psychic abilities. When I shook his hand I had skin-to-skin contact with him. That's when his memories flew into my head. Though I do not like to invade people's privacy like that so I wear these," she held up her gloves. "So my dear Earl, what do you say?"

Ciel was lost in thought for a few minutes before he straightened up. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Miss Artemis."

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. The New Maid

**Chapter 2: The New Maid**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: A psychic named Cecelia summons the spirit of a young woman in order to take revenge on those who wronged her. Cecelia dies and Artemis takes over her body. Artemis picks up new skills during the year she is with the circus. She leaves and joins Ciel Phantomhive.

_**I added an extra scene near the beginning of the first chapter to help make it less confusing. I hope it was at least a little bit helpful...**_

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

"Of course not," Ciel said in a bored tone.

"But you said you have no need for anymore servants." She pointed in accusation.

"I changed my mind." He calmly slipped his tea. "Now quit acting like a child and go with Sebastian."

"I'm 16, older than you," Artemis huffed_. Adding the year I've lived here, I'm actually 21!_

"Then act like it."

"Stupid spoiled brat," she grumbled.

Ciel put his tea cup down and looked imperviously at her. "I am the head of the Phantomhive family, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and the Queen's Watch dog."

Artemis snickered. She put her hand to the side of her mouth and mumbled to Sebastian who was standing next to her. "More like the Queen's Watch _puppy_!"

Ciel got an angry tick mark on his forehead, "I can still _see_ you, you know? And what the hell do you mean by puppy?!"

"Young master, please watch your language in the presence of a lady." Sebastian scolded him, suppressing his smile.

Said master looked ready to retaliate but Artemis interrupted him, "No, no, it is my entire fault."

Ciel calmed down. "So you do not think me a puppy, good."

"Of course not, you're so serious and stuck up that you're more like one of those really wrinkly dogs. Like a Mastiff, or a Chinese Shar-Pei. " She grinned cheerfully. "No wait, I got it. A bloodhound! Get it?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Ciel angrily threw his pen at her. He was used to doing that when he was annoyed with Sebastian. Or just because he wanted to. Artemis easily snatched the flying object out of the air, "Jeez, hot-headed much?"

"Your reflexes are impressive," Sebastian smiled interestedly.

"Thanks," Artemis grinned. "It's nice to know the family head's horrible manners and bad attitude haven't rubbed off on the other residents."

"Out!" Ciel yelled and pointed to the door. Sebastian sighed and walked out.

"He's the dog but I'm the one who has to follow the stupid commands." Artemis followed the butler, mumblings quietly.

Apparently no quiet enough because a globe was chucked at her head. She ducked instinctively before running out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Sebastian sighed once more and picked up the dented sphere. "Follow me please and try not to get lost."

* * *

**Later That Evening**

_I guess it's not that bad. _Artemis finished changing into her uniform. There was as knock at the door. She went out, "I'm ready."

Sebastian nodded and led her to the kitchen to meet the rest of the staff. Artemis stared at his back. _Should I tell him and Ciel about what I know? They might make me tell them about the future and mess up history. If any of this exists in the first place. And it might screw with the timeline. No, no, it is better I kept it to myself. _

Artemis blinked and realized they were in the kitchen._ They don't need to know. The purpose of my existence is to bring Cecelia's wrong doers to justice. Nothing more. And what would be the point anyway? I don't want things to change even if I don't like them. I'm not going to play God with anyone. Besides, it would be creepy and then they'd act weird around me._

"Everyone, this is our newest maid, Artemis." Sebastian gestured to her.

She was standing next to him dressed in the same blue dress as Mey-Rin. The only difference was that she was wearing her brown leather gloves. Sebastian was unhappy but the only other pairs of gloves he had were his and they were too big for her. Artemis thought he was being too picky.

"Good evening," she waved cheerfully.

"Hello there little Miss, the name's Bardroy, but call me Bard. I'm the chef." The blonde-haired man with the American accent grinned.

"I'm Finny, the gardener," he pointed to himself and beamed.

"My name is Mey-Rin," the redhead smiled.

Sebastian gestured to the gray-haired man next to them. "And that is Mr. Tanaka, he's the steward."

_What does that mean?_ Artemis thought to herself.

"It'll be so good to have another maid around." Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Hopefully one that doesn't break all china in the house," the demon butler muttered to himself

"Yeah, it will, I don't know how you've put up with all the men in the house. There's only so much male ego I could take before exploding."

"You're American," Bard grinned.

"Yup," Artemis nodded and continued before he could ask her where she was from. "But I consider myself a nomad. I move around a lot."

"Alright," Sebastian clapped, "enough chit-chat, I have to prepare dinner. Mey-Rin, take Artemis with you and explain your chores so she may help."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian," Mey-Rin left the kitchen with Artemis.

"Sooo what are we doing?"

"We're going to get the table set up for dinner. Here's where we keep the china." She began climbing the ladder.

"Wait, how about I climb up there and hand you the dishes?" Artemis knew how clumsy Mey-Rin could be and didn't want that demon to yell at her.

"Of course, it'll be good experience for you," she nodded firmly. After they took out the china, and she and Mey-Rin went to set it up. Artemis watched the elder maid and tried to memorize how the table was set.

"Next we have to dust the library," Mey-Rin went to the closet. "I got us dusters. They seem large and rather heavy though."

"Um, that's because they're mops."

Artemis took them and put them back. She took out a duster for herself and one for the other maid, "Here"

"Oh, thank you very much. It would have been a real disaster if we had used the mops to the clean the books."

Artemis imagined Ciel and Sebastian's faces. "No kidding."

* * *

Artemis and Mey-Rin chatted about unimportant topics and went back to the kitchen. Sebastian was busy cutting the vegetables while Bard was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, we're done. Can I take a nap now?"

Sebastian looked surprised, "Really? Nothing broke?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, why? Does it happen often?" Artemis asked.

"You have no idea," he shook his head. Artemis laughed inwardly. _No, _you_ have no idea._

"Is there anything you'd like us to do, Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked confidently. Having gone so long without an incident had given her self-esteem a boast.

"No," Sebastian shot her down fast. "You may go outside and keep the others company. Artemis will stay here and help me."

"But _why_?" Artemis whined. Mey-Rin hung her head and left. "Aw, she wanted to help. I don't so why do I have to stay here?"

"Because she's likely to break the kitchen," he said putting a knife in her hands. "Are you any good with a knife?"

Artemis smirked, "You can say that."

"Then cut those in bite size pieces," he pointed to the pile of vegetables.

"Fine," she said grouchily. "But I'm not cutting any onions. They make me cry."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked with a glare.

She shot him one back, "To wash my hands, duh."

He raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. _Do my eyes deceive me or have we finally got a competent servant around?_ They worked in peace after that, until Artemis started thinking of ways to annoy Ciel for making her a maid. _Just you wait brat._

"Bwahahahahaha," Artemis started laughing like a manic.

"Ahem," the demon butler cleared his throat.

Artemis turned around to see him looking at her oddly. Her entire face flushed up to the tips of her ears. "Um, nothing," she went back to her job to avoid looking at him.

Sebastian wasn't happy with Artemis' cut vegetables because they weren't perfectly chopped. But he held back his criticism. _At least she didn't accidentally cut herself and bleed all over the dinner._

Artemis followed Sebastian lazily as he rolled the cart to the dining room where Ciel was waiting, "About time."

Sebastian served him the vegetable stew. Artemis jumped in. "Here, I'll help you."

He looked ready to object but she interrupted him. "No, of course I don't mind."

"Let her help if she wants to." Ciel said haughtily like it was a totally big deal to serve him.

_Some really needs to teach you some manners and knock you down a notch or two. And I'll be more than happy to oblige._ Artemis and Sebastian stood behind Ciel as he ate. She grinned and pretended to "whisper" to her fellow servant.

"Wow Sebastian, I can't believe he didn't notice the dead rat we slipped into the stew."

Ciel spat the food right out. Artemis schooled her expression to boredom right before Ciel rounded on her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Artemis gave him a confused look, "What?"

"What were you saying about you and Sebastian slipping a dead rodent into my food?" He demanded.

She elbowed Sebastian and began whispering, "Maybe you should call a doctor. He might only be hearing things now but soon he'll start babbling about flying pigs and the tooth fairy."

"Sebastian, tell me the truth," Ciel ordered him.

"Yeah, tell him the truth. Was I talking with you about slipping a dead rodent into his food?" She looked innocently at him.

Sebastian smile charmingly. "Young master, Artemis is right. You are hearing things."

"There," she smiled; happy the butler was playing along.

Since he couldn't lie to Ciel, Artemis had worded her question so it made it seem like they were having a conversation instead of just her talking _to_ him, which was what actually had happened. She mentally patted herself on the back.

Ciel turned to the other four servants who were watching with the scene with confusion and amusement. He sat back down. "I do not feel like eating the stew."

"Would you like me to prepare another dish Young Master?"

"No, just serve the dessert. No, on second thought, I'd like Artemis to serve it to me."

_He's up to something_. She thought. Artemis uncovered the pie, cut a slice, and set it in front of him.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "Feed it to me."

_Why you little—_Then an idea occurred to her. Sebastian seemed to have figured it out and was standing next to her to get a better view of his master's face.

"C'mon little Ciel, open up~ Who's a good little boy, yes _you_ are~"

Ciel's face turned red in embarrassment. The other servants were having hard time smothering their giggles watching the showdown.

"Here it comes~" She did little circles with the fork before putting it in front of his face. Ciel smacked it away. Artemis glared. "Hey, we worked hard to make that you know!"

"I've had enough of your attitude you ungrateful…_troll_," he yelled.

"The only one ungrateful here is you bonehead!" Artemis yelled back.

"I—"

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at the butler.

"This is between me and the female cow!" Ciel sneered.

"Female cow? You're one to talk monkey-butt." Artemis yelled.

"Floozy!"

"Dingus!"

"Turdpie!"

"Dumb-twat!"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Fruit cake!" Ciel yelled.

"Oompa Loompa!" Artemis retaliated.

They stopped to catch their breaths. Sebastian smiled, "I believe the score is tied."

"Does that mean they're done?" Finny asked shyly. "I'm hungry."

Bard started clapping slowly. Mey-Rin was blushing. Tanaka sipped his tea, "Ho ho ho."

"Honestly," Sebastian sighed, "you two are such children. Artemis, you are older. You should have known better. Is that how a lady acts? And young master, I am disappointed—"

"Yeah, yeah, save it will you?" Artemis huffed in annoyance. "No one wants a lecture Professor Borschnit." She turned to the other servants, "Let's go eat dinner!"

"I'm going to the library to read. Sebastian, clean up here and make me a snack."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Artemis went into her room. It was right across Mey-Rin's. She looked around in distaste: white walls, brown bed, brown closet, and a brown table. She quickly put on her night clothes and slipped into bed. _My first day as a Phantomhive maid. What a disaster!_ She chuckled to herself. _At least it was memorable._

Artemis and the other servants had left for dinner after Ciel, leaving Sebastian to clean up the mess. Dinner had been very fun as Artemis listened to her fellow servants' thoughts and reactions. With nothing else to do, they had gone back to their room to enjoy their free time.

She closed her eyes. _Hey Cecelia, were you watching today? Did you have a good laugh? I'm glad Ciel didn't get mad enough to throw me out. That would have been bad for the plan. Just wait Cecelia, only a few more months till I get that bastard. I hope you're at peace wherever you are. Good night._

Artemis wasn't the religious type but she prayed for the girl's soul everyday.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 3: The Beginning **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: Artemis becomes the newest Phantomhive maid. Sebastian is glad to a servant who isn't clumsy. Artemis and Ciel get into an argument and try to one-up the other.

* * *

Artemis was so warm and comfy and content. Then someone began shaking her. She grumbled but the pulling didn't stop. Half asleep, she could swear she heard Sebastian's voice. _But that's ridiculous._ _He's a fictional character_. Finally someone yanked off her comforter, leaving her cold.

Artemis opened her eyes and saw red. Her mind focused and she threw some kunai at the intruder. He ducked but that was just a ruse, she came at him with her dagger but somehow ended up with her arms twisted behind her back.

"Finally awake are we?" Sebastian smiled, twirling the dagger in his hand.

"Oh, it's you," her body relaxed and he released her. She snatched the dagger back and picked up her comforter. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"It is 7:30 already."

"Yeah, so, I don't like getting up before 10."

Sebastian glared at her. "You will have to get up at 7 every morning just like the rest of the servants. It is officially your first day so I'll let it go this once. Now go get ready."

"No," she put her dagger in the hidden pocket of her gown. She hadn't slept properly and was very irritable. Even in the circus she rarely woke up before 9 am.

The demon butler narrowed his eyes. "Do as I say or else I will make you do your chores in you night-clothes."

"Sure," Artemis scoffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a knee-length white night-gown and a pair of grey cotton pants underneath it. _Not like I care. __I'm from the 21__st__ century; I'm not going to be embarrassed by being seen in my pajamas._

Sebastian promptly threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and went towards the kitchen. "I hope you realize you are solely responsible for this. If you apologize I will take you back and you can change."

"…"

"No answer? Very well then, you'll be working the entire morning in the clothes you are wearing."

All the servants turned to look at the demon butler when he appeared in the kitchen.

"Alright everyone, as you know we have a guest coming over today for dinner. I want the manor in tip-top condition. Mey-Rin, make sure all the china is sparkling like diamonds. Finnian, I want our guest to be completely amazed by beauty of the garden. Bard, prepare food which will leave him licking his fingers."

The trio watched as he emphasized each task with graceful and exaggerated moves despite the fact that he had a girl slung over his shoulder.

Finny shyly raised his arm, "Um, Mr. Sebastian, why is Artemis sleeping on your shoulder?"

"What?" His eyebrow twitched. _So she was asleep and that's why she didn't answer?!_ He immediately dumped her on the floor…she didn't wake up.

Sebastian growled. "Bard, get me a pitcher of water."

"W-wait," Mey-Rin flailed, "L-let me try." She knelt and gently shook the sleeping girl, "Time to wake up Artemis."

The brown-haired girl sleepily sat up. Mey-Rin gave her a hand and helped her stand up. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. "Artemis, you are still to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I already know." She growled. "I thought I was hearing your voice in my dreams. The horror!"

"Why are you not properly dressed?" Ciel stood in the doorway looking as strict as ever.

"Because Sebastian's making me as punishment for not waking up on time," Artemis yawned and stretched.

"Young master, why are you here?" The demon butler asked curiously.

"With incompetent servants like all you, I have to do everything by myself." Ciel growled.

"My apologies," Sebastian bowed. The trio mumbled sorry and hung their heads in shame.

"You're welcome," Artemis gave him a thumbs-up. Then she shook her head. "Oh wait, that was not a compliment."

The young boy's eyebrow twitched. "_You_ come with me. The rest of you get back to work."

* * *

Artemis followed the tiny master to his Study room. Ciel went straight to business. "I have an important job for you."

"What is it?" She yawned.

"Can you look into Sebastian's past?"

"What?" Artemis looked startled. "Why?"

"You do not need to know why. Just do as I tell you. I want you to find out everything you can about him."

"Okay look," she held her hands up, "just—"

Ciel nodded. "Good, you're dismissed."

Artemis growled. "Don't interrupt me! I told you yesterday I do not like to invade someone's privacy. Besides, I don't have the kind of power needed to pull off what you're telling me. And even if I did, my brain would get fried from such a transaction and I'd be reduced to a babbling mess."

Ciel harrumphed, "Fine then. I have another job for you."

The young Earl dismissed her after explaining the task. Artemis ran into her fellow maid in the hallway.

"Hey, what is exactly is the maid supposed to do, Mey-Rin?" Artemis asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Let me see," she thought for a moment, "dusting, sweeping, moping, waxing, polishing, setting up and clearing the table, laundering, and ironing. I can only think of those at the moment."

"Ugh," Artemis made a face, "so much work."

"What would you prefer to do?"

"Hm, I'd have to say…dusting, sweeping, moping, and ironing. So don't do those. I have to finish another task and I'll do my chores when I get back."

"Is the Young Master sending you out for something?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go change then leave."

"Oh but don't leave yet," Mey-Rin grabbed her arm. "Mr. Sebastian is about to have a match with a renown fighter!"

_A match, huh? So I'm at chapter 1 now_. Artemis gave Mey-Rin an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I have to leave right away. I'm in a bit of a time crunch."

"It's alright. I've give you all the details when you get back!"

_Details? I have a guess it includes a lot about how graceful and strong "Mr. Sebastian" is._ Artemis laughed silently to herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Bard asked looking unsure.

"Of course I can," Artemis waved her hand.

"Why are you taking the one horse carriage?"

"Taking the two-horse carriage will attract too much attention in some of the places I'm going."

"I see," he rubbed his chin. "Only the members of the highest class can afford two-horse carriages."

"Exactly, now you go cheer on our favorite butler." She smiled thinking about how he didn't need it. "I'll be fine. I've driven a carriage before."

"If you say so," Bard still looked unconvinced. "Be careful."

"I always am," Artemis smirked and snapped the reins to get the horse moving.

She made two stops at two mansions, one at a shady looking big house, and one at a mansion crawling with armed men. She enjoyed the looks of surprise everywhere she went.

"Just one more stop Moose," Artemis talked to the horse. _Finny sure knows how to pick adorable names._

She pulled up to Scotland Yard's headquarters and went in. "I am looking for Mr. Randall."

"What business do you have with him?"

"I am here on behalf of Earl Phantomhive."

The entire room fell silent. That was when Abberline showed up. He saw Artemis and his eyes flashed with recognition. Artemis went over to him. "Would you be so kind of give this to Mr. Randall?"

He took the letter, "Of course."

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get back to the manor." Ceil had told her to get back before 9 pm. Why, she did not know. _Probably to inconvenience me._

Artemis was about to get on the carriage when she noticed a box in the corner._ No way..._

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Artemis hummed to herself as she finished ironing Ciel's blue coat. He wanted to wear it today but there was a wrinkle in it that just _had_ to be flattened out. She picked it up and went to his room. There was no one in there. _I wonder where I should put this._ She spotted his shoes at the foot of the bed. _He hasn't dressed yet so I'll put it in the bathroom_. Artemis opened the door and went in.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked.

He stood up and spread out his arms. Artemis stared. He had long scars on his back. They looked old and bluish-brown. Artemis wondered if they still hurt. She hung the coat and picked up the bath robe.

"Ahem," Artemis cleared her throat looking away.

Ciel turned around in confusion. He froze momentarily before yanking the robe out of her hands and hastily putting it on. Artemis looked at him after she heard him tie the robe.

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

Ciel looked so weak and small at that moment. But he was smart to keep his eye covered with his hand. "…About the scars…"

"What about them?" She asked in a bored tone.

He looked at her flabbergasted. "Y-you…"

"I feel like a broken record, I know how to respect a person's privacy."

"Thank you," he murmured looking very grateful.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you."

"Can you repeat that please?"

"I said—," he stopped when he saw her grinning. An angry tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I am not repeating myself!"

"You sure have a big temper don't you shorty," she said in amusement.

"I am 5 feet tall and I haven't even hit my growth spurt yet. How am I a shorty?" He demanded.

"What you said is true. But I'm 5'6" Bard's 5'11" and Sebastian's the tallest at 6'1". The shortest servants here are Finny and Mey-Rin at 5'5" but they've still got a good five inches on you. And Tanaka doesn't count. From what I've head he's pretty tall in his _real_ form."

That was when Sebastian came in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ciel's just sulking about being the shortest member of the family." Artemis said cheerfully. She excused herself before Ciel could say they weren't a family. "I have to get back to work now."

* * *

Artemis checked the time. Ciel and Sebastian had left 20 minutes ago. She looked around but couldn't find the rest of the residents. _Why does this place have to be so huge?_ Artemis heard people talking and went to check. She grinned widely when she saw Lizzy forcing a pair of bunny ears and gloves on Finny.

"Ahem, what's going on here?"

"Artemis," the trio wailed and hid behind her. "We've been attacked by a crazy girl."

"Good morning~ Who are you?" Lizzy asked cheerfully walking up to her.

"I'm a new maid here. My name's Artemis. Who might you be, my lady?"

"I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," she curtsied, "Ciel's fiancée. But call me Lizzy."

"What?!" Three voices yelled.

Artemis bowed in return, "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Lady Elizabeth. I take it you wished to see the Earl but he is away right now. He should be back before lunch."

Lizzy squealed in delight. "Then I shall decorate this place as a surprise for him. Would you like to help me?"

"Of course, we'd love to help." Artemis replied grinning. "You are the future Mistress of this house. Besides, this place is could use a bit of feminine touch."

"Wonderful!" Lizzy clapped her hands. "I shall all you Art!"

"What?" Artemis looked taken back. "Um, sure, I guess why not, but A-R-T-E, Arte. It's classier."

* * *

"…prepare some tea." Sebastian opened the door. Ciel froze in shock right in the doorway.

"What's mat—" Sebastian gawked at the manor. The place was decorated by lacey curtain, sparkling stars and hearts, teddy bears, and steamers. On top of that, the entire place was sparkling like glitter.

"M-My…mansion…"

"What in the world happened here?"

"Sebastian!" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny attacked him. "It's the crazy girl's fault."

"Crazy girl?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel~" Lizzy ran out of the salon and tackled hugged her fiancée. Artemis followed her and listened as Lizzy told him about her visit.

"And Arte helped me and everything!"

"Yup," Artemis was wearing a Lily on her right ear_. C'mon, c'mon…_She waited for Lizzy to put Sebastian in a pink bonnet.

"Only cute things are allowed in this mansion, right Antoinette?" Lizzy asked the steward with curly blonde chair.

"Even you, Tanaka?" Sebastian looked amused. Artemis smirked. _You're next._

"I have a present for you too. Here," Lizzy put a frilly, pink, and sparkly bonnet on his head. "Aw you're so cute~ You're always wearing black so I thought this might look good."

Sebastian's face was priceless! Artemis turned to Ciel who was stifling a laugh, "Permission to point and laugh?"

Ciel smirked, "Granted."

She pointed at Sebastian and laughed, completely ignoring his death face. Artemis watched as the scene continued. She walked over to the demon butler and giggled. "Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm sure you're one of the only men who can wear a frilly pink bonnet and still look manly."

Sebastian smiled dazzlingly. "Why thank you."

"Let's have a ball tonight!" Lizzy grabbed Ciel's hands. Despite all the protest—not that she listening to Ciel's whining—the ball was still on.

* * *

Artemis watched quietly with the rest of the servants as Lizzy threw the ring and cried_. Not that I blame her. If the guy I've loved since childhood cared more for an object than me, I'd be upset too. But the ring is Ciel's family ring and very important to him too._

She watched Ciel raise his head and stiffened even though she knew Sebastian would stop him. He gave him his cane and explained about the ring to Lizzy. Lizzy apologized and looked extremely guilty and ashamed at her actions. _Aw, I just want to hug her right now!_

Then Ciel got all dramatic and threw the ring out the window. He wiped away Lizzy's tears and everything was as sweet as apple pie again. Sebastian played the violin as Ciel and Lizzy danced.

"Yo Finny, wanna dance?"

Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. She danced with Bard, Tanaka, and even Mey-Rin just to see their facial expression. It was pretty hilarious. Though she might have caused them to question her sexuality. _Oh well, not like it matters._

Artemis yawned and stretched. She looked around the room. Ciel had forced her to clean up everything when he found out she had made everyone else agree to decorate the manor with Lizzy. _But it was totally worth it._

Artemis went back to her room and straight to bed. She quickly recounted the day's events to Cecelia and fell asleep.

Completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	4. The Rose with Thorns

**Chapter 4: The Rose with Thorns**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji Naruto

**Previously**: Ciel asks Artemis to look into Sebastian's past. She refuses and explains why. Artemis delivers letters for Ciel. Lizzy comes over and decorates the manor.

_**I accidentally based this chapter on the anime rather than the manga. But I've ready written most of chapter 5 so I'll just leave it. It's not really that important.**_

* * *

"Are you still angry?" Ciel asked as he and Artemis walked down the hallway to the Pool Room. Ciel had made her clean up the place by herself. Artemis wasn't angry, not really. She was only pretending just to annoy him.

"Honestly, stop behaving like a child." He scolded in a disapproving tone.

"Honestly, stop ripping-off Sebastian." She replied in the same tone.

"Ripping-off?" He asked confused.

"Copying," she received a glare in return. "I take it you want me to serve the snacks to have an excuse to touch the suspects?"

"Correct," he nodded, "try to remain inconspicuous. I know how hard that is for you because of your…eccentricities."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Quit making it sound like I have a mental illness."

"Really? From what I have seen and heard about you over the last few days you certainly act like it." The duo arrived at the room. "I'm going in now."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Good for you Captain Obvious."

Half an hour later, she was rolling a tray with snacks. Sebastian was right on her heels, giving her tips. In other words, he was annoying her with his hen pecking. "You mustn't—"

"Sebastian, I'm tempted to call you a pest but that would be insulting to the pests of the world."

He stopped talking. Her Sebastian's-angry-and-plotting-murder senses went off. In other words, Artemis' sixth sense kicked in and picked up demon power—only because she knew what he was and understood the vibe in the air—and her sense of self-preservation kicked in. She spotted Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny in the adjacent hallway.

"Oh look, it's the Three Stooges, why don't you go make sure they don't destroy the place." Artemis said nervously.

The distraction was successful, only because there was a high chance of what she said coming true. She hastily approached the door and knocked before entering.

_Talk about shady_. The entire room was cushion comfortable chairs and couches surrounding the pool table on a blue rug in the middle of the room. There was only one light bulb and it was hanging above the table. Artemis wheeled the snacks in while the guests continued their game.

"How long do you intend for those vermin to run wild?" Said some fat guy who kind of reminded Artemis of a full haired Hitler with a longer mustache.

_Looks like we have some smart cookies here. They know better than to speak freely in my presence so they're using metaphors._ She paused for a moment._ Oh wait, now that I think about it, they may have used metaphors the first time around too._

She handed the plates to Lau and Ran-Mao, Madam Red, the Italian Mafia boss whose name she forgot, and the Hitler look alike. She was careful to touch only the last two. The image of the fat noble guy admiring himself in the mirror while he took a rose water bath would forever haunt her.

"Run wild?" Isn't he simply leaving them at large to observe them?" Lau said amused. Artemis didn't need to be a psychic to tell he already knew who the rat was.

"Yes, he always aims to settle things with one blow," Madam Red said looking up.

They continued talking and Artemis placed a plate of summer pudding with extra whipped cream next to a smug Ciel. _Great, their __ego _ stroking is only making the idiot more prideful. She excused herself and went to the Drawing Room they were supposed to meet in afterwards. _On second thought, I have some time so I should go to my room first and make sure everything's in order... _

* * *

"Today's tea is Darjeeling from Fortnum & Mason." Sebastian said holding a beautiful red, white, and gold tea pot and a matching tea cup.

"It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when brewed perfectly, no?" Lau said taking a sip.

"No," Artemis muttered under breath. _I prefer coffee or milk or juice_. She was standing next to Sebastian, waiting on Ciel to talk to her.

"Grell," Madam Red glanced at her butler who was busy admiring Sebastian.

"Y-yes, my lady?" He said looking nervous.

"Learn something from him."

"Y-yes, my lady," he said looking downcast.

"That aside…you're a fine looking man, aren't you?" She smiled dopily like a pervert as she groped Sebastian. "Why serve here, in this silly countryside? Why don't you come to me?"

_She reminds me of Jiraiya right now_. Artemis barely smothered her giggles as Sebastian squeaked and started shaking. She took the tea cup and tea pot out of his hands and put them down so he didn't drop them.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Madam Red…"

_I don't blame him. I'd feel uncomfortable too if it were my aunt getting touchy feely with my servant right in front of me_. She noticed Sebastian had moved to her left. Artemis was now standing between him and Madam Red. She bit back a smile.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help but palpate him. I guess it is a doctor's thing." The redhead rubbed the back of her head. Ciel was looking calm expect for the angry tick mark on his forehead.

"And what's your name my dear?"

"Hm?" Artemis realized Madam Red was watching her. "Hello, my name is Artemis, I'm the newest maid."

"Well hello there!" She grabbed the maid's hands and started shaking enthusiastically. "My goodness Ciel you must tell me where you get such competent and good looking servants."

"You're going to rip her arms off if you keep doing that," Ciel said looking annoyed.

Madam Red stopped, "I apologize dear I get overexcited sometimes."

"Artemis, go to my Study room, I'll meet you there shortly." He ordered before she could say anything. She bowed slightly and left.

_Ciel's going to get kidnapped soon. Should I do something about it? How should I approach this?_ Artemis looked around_. Then again, I might not have to. I can't believe I got lost._ She heard a breaking sound. Artemis opened the door and walked in without thinking. _Oh wait, this is the Study room._

The kidnappers froze. Artemis could smell the drug. She knew there was someone behind her. One of the men in front of her pointed the gun at her. "Don't move."

_If I defend myself against the idiot behind me the others will know I'm no ordinary maid and hold Ciel hostage. They'll shoot me or even Ciel in panic._ She quickly made up her mind about letting them knock her out. It took a lot of self-control for her not to retaliate.

* * *

Artemis blinked into consciousness and looked around warily. She and Ciel, who was still asleep, were tied and in someone's office.

"…should have known!" The Italian mob boss was yelling at his henchmen.

"B-but boss, she saw us. We couldn't leave her there. A-and shooting her would have alerted the others."

Azzurro looked ready to yell some more but someone realized Artemis was awake. He pointed at her, "Boss"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you pointing is rude," she sat up and rolled her eyes at him.

"And who're you, _Rosa_?" Azzurro tried to touch her face. She bit him. He cursed in a flurry of Italian.

She grinned, "The name's Artemis."

"Goddess of the hunt, hm?" He grunted.

Ciel twitched next to them as he woke up. Azzurro grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. "Evening _Earl_."

The scene happened exactly as it did in canon. Meanwhile Artemis was thinking up a plan of escape. At the moment, Azzurro was pointing a gun at Ciel because he had instructed his servants to hand the key over to the authorities should he go missing.

"I have no intention of making friends with a filthy rat." Ciel smirked.

"I already have men waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out. Or I'll kill all your servants." He pointed the gun at Artemis, "Starting with her."

_I've died, trained to kill, and I piss off my 'master' and a demon on a daily basis. I've seen Cecelia's memories of…_those days_. It's going to take more than that to make me afraid._ Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What are you stupid or something? Ciel just said he gave his key to his servant, which, lucky for you, happens to be me. Untie me and I'll give it to you. But you have to promise to let us go afterwards."

Azzurro grinned widely, "You have my word."

"Artemis you—"

"Be quiet," she ordered him.

The blonde Italian was enjoyed seeing this, "Oh the servant ordering her master around?"

Artemis fidgeted. "First tell your Hench-monkeys to wait outside. I'll have to undress and I'd rather there is only one person watching than four."

Azzurro grinned with a perverted look on his face. "You heard the lady."

The three went to hide behind the painting. Artemis stopped them. "I said outside. I don't trust you."

The trio looked at their boss. He waved dismissively at them, "Get out."

"What are you doing?" Ciel whispered fiercely.

"Just wait and watch."

"Alright then, _Rosa_, strip." He leered after he untied her.

Ciel looked away. _What is she thinking?!_ He heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor, then human skin being pierced.

"You can look now."

Ciel turned back to see Artemis standing over Azzurro's corpse. She was dressed in a black tube top, a black vest, and a pair of black pants. She had a whip on her right hip, a dagger similar to the one she was holding attached to her left thigh, and a pouch on her right thigh.

Artemis took out a handkerchief out of Azzurro's breast pocket. She began to clean her dagger as she walked over to him. Seeing her black boots up close, he saw the hidden black blades and other little pockets which held who knew what. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you ever get hot in all that?"

Artemis was surprised. That wasn't what she was expecting. She threw away the handkerchief and cut Ciel free. "I altered the dress so it's just one layer and an apron on top."

She took out a bottle and a piece of cloth. "I'm going to use alcohol to clean your wounds so they don't become infected."

"That's unnecessary." He said coldly.

But Artemis knew what to say, "You're an Earl, and you can't go out looking like _that_."

Ciel walked over to the chair and sat down. "Make it quick then."

Artemis swiftly cleaned his face so there were only barely visible scratches and reddish-pink areas here and there. There was a knock on the door just as she put the bottle back in the pouch. "Hey, boss, you done?"

"Please try to stay out of my way for your own safety." Artemis walked over and stood flat against the wall.

Ciel saw a Hand-and-Half sword with a black leather guard attached vertically on her spine. The door opened inward and the trio henchmen came in. Three blades hit their heads before the full extent of the situation did and they fell over. Ciel didn't even bat an eye at the scene.

"Wait here till I come get you."

Ciel crossed his arms and legs, harrumphing in annoyance, "Fine. You had better hurry; I want to make it back before dinner. I'm hungry."

Artemis smirked and mocked Sebastian by placing her hand on her heart, "Yes, my lord."

She went into the hallway and started walking to the corner and towards the balconies. Artemis held the dagger between her teeth. She took out a hair tie and pulled her hair in a high pony tail.

She put her dagger away. Standing flat against the wall, she peaked to her left. There were ten men on the balcony and mostly likely the same number of men on the balcony across from them. She could take care of all them easily.

But the armed men outside as well as the ones in west hall of the building would hear and come running. _There are too many of them, too many risks. I'll have to play this smartly._ _I'll be wining this with my brains not fists._

Artemis went back to Ciel. He was sitting there flipping through a book. He tossed it aside and got up. "Did you take care of them?"

"Nope, there are too many." She smiled cheerfully.

"Then how you do plan of getting us out of here," he demanded.

"Simple, we walk out."

"What?!"

"Just follow my lead." Artemis glanced momentarily at the mob boss' dead body. "I know what I'm doing."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He had a good idea of what she meant. Then the phone started ringing. _That means Sebastian's currently playing Humpty Dumpty with the would-be snipers. _Artemis smirked and answered.

Sure enough, it was the demon butler on the other end. "_Hello_."

Artemis got an idea. She turned back to Ciel and held her finger up to her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"_I represent the Phantomhive—_"

Artemis hung up the phone. She grinned as she pictured Sebastian's fake smile at the moment. "What do you say we trick Sebastian?"

"Go for it," Ciel smirked. He was always trying to put the demon butler down but the man was too perfect.

"He might not survive," she warned him knowing full well he would.

"Do it," he ordered.

She nodded. They walked towards the balconies. Artemis was walking a couple of inches behind Ciel as was proper of a servant. The men turned to point their guns at them. Artemis spoke something in Italian that Ciel did not understand. Whatever it was, it got the men to lower their weapons.

"I'll lead you out," a brown-haired man told them. He dropped them off at the front gate. Artemis spoke up as he turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way, Mr. Azzurro got a call and the mansion is about to be under attack soon. Please prepare your men." She smiled.

The man cursed and ran back. Artemis turned to Ciel. "Well then, let's get out of here before Sebastian shows up."

They walked down the street and got a cab. The driver didn't dare question Artemis' clothes with the whip and the daggers in plain sight. "Take us to Phantomhive manor please."

He nodded and held the door open for them. Ciel went in first then Artemis. They waited until they were moving to start talking. "What did you say to them?"

"There have been kidnapping situations like the one we were in. Sometimes the person kidnapped and Azzurro work out a deal. What I said was a phrase Azzurro came up with to let the men know who is allowed to walk out freely. Should we have said something like 'he said we were free to go' they would have shot and killed us. Freed us from this world I guess you could say."

"When did you get Azzurro's memories? Right before you slit his throat? No wait; you were wearing your gloves."

"I bit his fingers before you woke up." She made a face.

"I see," he nodded. They were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Artemis paid the driver with her emergency money. "I hope Sebastian doesn't kill me when he gets back."

"He won't," Ciel replied. "He has not come to greet us, he must not be here. So _you_ go and make me something to eat."

"You know, I think that the pie Sebastian made for you this afternoon is still uneaten. Let's go check." Artemis dragged him to the kitchen with Ciel yelling the entire way.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were standing around the pie about to eat it. Tanaka was drinking his tea in the corner.

"Hi, we're back!" She yelled. Ciel was mumbling under his breath next to her as he fixed his shirt.

"Young Master, what happened to your face?" They yelled.

"It's nothing," he said and looked around for the pie. _It was just here a second ago…_

"Here," Artemis had cut the pie in five pieces and was serving it. "Mr. Tanaka doesn't want any. I think…"

"Ho ho ho," the chibi smiled.

"…yeah. Anyway, the forks and knifes seemed to have disappeared so we'll be using the spoons."

"I'll get some milk." Mey-Rin left.

She carefully poured one glass for each person. Sebastian came in a few minutes later. He looked slightly disheveled and was sending positively angry vibes out around him. Artemis would never have guessed if not for her psychic abilities.

She pointed to Ciel. "It was his idea."

Ciel glared at his butler. "It was your punishment for failing and forcing Artemis to perform your duties."

Sebastian knelt, "Forgive me, Young Master. I have committed not one but two blunders unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. The preparations for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete."

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	5. The Importance of Accents

**Chapter 5: The Importance of Accents**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: Ciel asks Artemis to help him find the rat. Artemis meets Madam Red and Lau. She and Ciel get kidnapped. Artemis kills Azzurro and tricks his men to let her and Ciel go free. They trick Sebastian.

* * *

"It was just a prank." Artemis cried. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? Was that really necessary? It hurt."

"Keep quiet or I'll give you more," Sebastian said bluntly.

Bard came in the kitchen and gave Artemis a strange look. He narrowed his eyes at the demon butler. "Why's she crying?"

"Sebastian made me cut a dozen onions!" She said wiping her tears. "You're such a demon!"

Sebastian smiled charmingly, "Yes, I am."

Bard held up the newspaper for them to see. "Speaking of, take a look at this."

"What?" Artemis asked.

He began to read the article, "The Italian trading organization, Ferro Co., was met with an unidentified attacker which resulted to a high number of casualties. The survivors are positive that it was a "monster" or "demon" that attacked them."

"What do you think, Bard?" Artemis asked while sneaking a peak at Sebastian. He looked rather entertained.

Bard scratched his head. "Well, Mey-Rin said that the Ferro family was already under suspicion with ties to the Italian mafia. So Finny thinks this could have been an act of revenge by the "ghost" of someone they killed. But I don't believe in such things."

Artemis began snickering, thinking about her own situation. The two men turned to her, she waved her hands, "Nothing, just a private joke."

"Enough dilly dallying. Don't forget, today is the day the orphans are coming over. We have a lot of work to do."

"Right," Bard saluted. "I won't slack off."

"Then why are you still here?" Sebastian asked causing the American to leave.

"I'm already done. So, what am I supposed do?" Artemis asked. "I hope it doesn't involve onions."

"No, it is rather is."

* * *

Artemis looked around to make sure there was no one there. She quickly ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She put the plate full of baby carrots and small chicken pieces on her bed.

Six puppies immediately swarmed around the plate. "Aw, so adorable!"

Artemis played with them until she heard angry yelling. She panicked and quickly threw a blanket over the puppies. She went to open the door and closed it behind her just as an angry Sebastian came in sight.

"Where have you been?! I told you to watch those disaster prone idiots! Have you any idea what has happened?"

"I just went into my room for 10 minutes." Artemis replied nervously.

"Move aside. I want to check your room." He narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're hiding."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything," she smiled innocently.

"You're testing my patience."

"But I—Hey!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He turned around and put down her down. Artemis followed him as he marched into her room.

"What's this?" He pulled the blanket off and stared at the puppies in surprise. "Why are these here?"

"I found them when I was delivering letters for Ciel. They were stranded near the road in a box. I couldn't just leave them there." Artemis explained. "Wait, I thought you already knew and that's why you came barging in."

Sebastian looked annoyed. "I had made a cake for the orphans. While you were here goofing off, the walking disasters lived up to their name. I went to check on them and when I come back _someone_ had eaten the head on my cake."

Artemis snickered. "C'mon Sebastian, you know who has the biggest sweet tooth in the house."

"You and the Young Master," his eyebrow twitched.

"True, but chocolate is very bad for dogs. I would never bring it here. _Now_ who do you think ate it?"

Artemis knew from the look on Sebastian's face he knew who the culprit was_. But I don't want him scolding Ciel when's he's finally doing something his age. I used to be quite the little thief myself._

She picked up a Flat coated retriever puppy and cuddled him in her arms. "Look, his name's Bastian, I named him after you because he's got pitch black fur."

Sebastian did not look impressed. Artemis lifted Bastian right up in the demon butler's face. The puppy licked his nose.

Sebastian's nose twitched. "There are no pets allowed here. I will have to tell the Young Master about this."

"But they're so lovable and awesome!" Artemis whined.

"No." Sebastian said bluntly.

"You just don't like dogs." She glared at him.

"Of course I don't like these mangy mongrels." He made a face

"Hey! Dogs are awesome, intelligent, strong, and adorable!" She argued.

"It does not matter." He said walking to the door. "I have to let the Young Master know."

"How about I feed those dozen cats you've got hidden in your closet while you're away in exchange for not tattling on me." Artemis asked with a knowing smile.

"…Deal."

In the end, Sebastian still scolded Ciel but didn't tell him about Artemis' little babies. The cutie orphans got their cake. Artemis had hunted down everyone's favorite servant trio and saved Tanaka. All is all; it was a rather successful day.

* * *

"Did the Young Master tell you why you're here?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Artemis said from her spot on the couch. "He just told me to meet you in the library at 3 sharp. Here I am."

Sebastian sat down on the chair to her left. He gestured to the stack of papers and booklets on the table. "I am going to teach you how to read and write."

_I guess they don't know._ _Cecelia knew how to read and could write to some extent. I already knew how to do both and adjusted to writing in cursive. _She shook her head. "I don't need to learn how to do that."

"Yes, you do. A Phantomhive servant cannot be illiterate." Ciel said as he walked in. He sat down across from her and put his books on the table.

"I will be teaching the Young Master Spanish at the same time."

Artemis opened her mouth to tell them the truth but stopped. _The time I spend "learning" how to read and write is the time I don't spend working_. She smiled, "Okay."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a cloud crash and yelling. Sebastian sighed. "I'll go check. Young Master, please have your homework out. Artemis, you may look through the booklets."

The two did as he told. _This is baby stuff_. Artemis flipped though the booklets. She put it down and picked up the papers.

"That's my homework."

"Huh?" Artemis looked up at Ciel then back to one of the papers she was holding, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

She was about to hand it back when she noticed something. Her jaw dropped and Artemis burst into laughter. She couldn't stop after what she read.

"What is so funny?" Ceil snatched his homework back and demanded.

"Y-you," she was able to hold off for a second, "You forgot the accent on "anos."

Ciel checked to see she was right. He quickly corrected his mistake, "So what?"

"The sentence," she began to laugh again, "t-translates to "I h-have 12 butt-holes." She began shrieking in laughter.

Ciel looked like he wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of his life. Sebastian came back in. "What is going on? I could hear Artemis all the way down the hall."

Artemis finally began to calm down. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Sorry. Wow, I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard."

"Do you want to share what's so funny?"

"NO!" Ciel screamed slamming his hands on the table. He'd die of mortification if Sebastian found out. This only made Artemis laugh more.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Ow, my cheeks and stomach hurt," Artemis said looking red, though not as much as Ciel. "Let's begin then."

"I'm afraid we cannot." Sebastian handed a letter to Ciel. His expression changed from embarrassment to calm.

"What does it say?"

Ciel refused to look at her grinning face. "It doesn't matter. Sebastian, we leave for town tomorrow morning. Begin—"

"Ah, I see. It's Jack the Ripper." Artemis nodded.

The two turned on her sharply. Ciel momentarily forgot about his situation, "How do you know?!"

"Can it be that you can see the future?" Sebastian asked. "Or read minds?"

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "It's a little something called the newspaper. I read about him in an article and put two-and-two together."

"Oh," Ciel got up to leave. "You're dismissed, go back to work."

"Wait," she stood up. "I'm coming with you tomorrow. I never came here to be your maid, remember?"

"Then be ready tomorrow morning." Ciel said simply.

Sebastian spoke up looking panicked. "But if you come with us then who's going to watch the manor?"

"Who else? Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka."

Sebastian looked unsure. "They're likely to burn it down."

"Have a little faith. After all, you are the one who brought them here. And before you ask," Artemis held up her hand, "no, I did not develop new powers overnight to find it out. It's called socializing."

"Very well then," Sebastian sighed. "But we will continue the lessons every chance we get."

"There's no need." Artemis waved her hand. _I'd rather go explore London than learn what I already know when I have free time._

She spoke up before they interrupted her. "I was trying to tell you earlier that I already know how to read and write. I only agreed so I could get out of having to do my chores."

"That will save us a lot time. We'll move onto basic math and be done." Sebastian nodded.

"I already know all that."

The duo stared at her. Ciel cleared his throat his throat, still not quite looking at her. "Why don't you save us time by telling what you know?"

Artemis shrugged. "Reading and writing. Math: adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing, fractions, percentages, decimals, area, perimeter, volume, expressions, equations, graphs, the unit circle, the Pythagorean theorem, cosine, sine, tangent, their reciprocal identities, and some other stuff." She paused. "I can't think of any other math related stuff at the moment."

Ciel and Sebastian were stunned into silence. It was very rare for even a wealthy man to be so educated.

"I can read, write, and speak enough Spanish to survive in a Spanish speaking country. My education in History is okay whereas Art and Music is very limited. I can't play any instruments. I am semi-okay when it comes to dancing. And my singing will make your ears bleed. Any questions?"

They just shook their heads.

"You've still had…a very impressive education." Sebastian said slowly.

"It was pretty boring." She shrugged. "I have to go now and make sure Mey-Rin hasn't mixed the wax with who knows what."

"Would like me to find out about her background?" Sebastian asked after Artemis left. "She knows _far_ too much. It's very suspicious."

Ciel opened his mouth then closed it. _"I feel like a broken record, I know how to respect a person's privacy." _

"Young Master?"

"No," Ciel replied.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"I hate it. There are too many people in London." Ciel said as he walked up the stairs of his town house. Sebastian and Artemis were right behind him.

"There's no helping it. It's traditional for Nobility to migrate during the Season."

"The Season, huh? What a waste of time."

Artemis chuckled. "Sure makes me glad I'm not a Noble."

"It is a nice to get a change of scenery. And we'd be getting a break from those four. We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a little while."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice."

Artemis snickered, earning her a look from Sebastian. He opened the door.

"Goodness, where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red opened a cabinet.

"It's not here," Lau was holding a white vase with pink roses. Grell straightened up; he was looking behind the couch.

"Of course it's not there!" Madam Red scolded.

Artemis chuckled, "So much for your peace and quiet."

* * *

**Tengo doce años = I have 12 years (I am 12 years old)**

**Tengo doce anos = I have 12 butt-holes O_O**

_**Please Review~ **_


	6. Jack the Ripper

**Chapter 6: Jack the Ripper**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: Sebastian finds out about Artemis keeping six puppies in her room. They make a deal not to tell Ciel. Artemis points out a mistake in Ciel's homework leaving him mortified. Sebastian, Artemis, and Ciel go to Ciel's town house in London.

* * *

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you two doing here?" Ciel yelled.

"With my cute little nephew in London, how could I not come and visit?" Madam Red smiled.

"I've heard many interesting things happening, Earl." Lau said still with his eyes closed. _How does he get anything done like that? _Artemis wondered.

"I apologize for not having tea ready. We didn't know there would be guests. I'll go do that right away." The trio got comfortable while Sebastian and Artemis served the tea.

"Let's get on to business now. It has been brought to my attention about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately. The level of violence of these murders is unprecedented."

"You mean what they've published in the newspaper non-stop lately? Yes, I have heard of it." Madam Red sipped her tea.

"But what do you plan on doing about it?" Lau smiled creepily.

"This is not a normal case. The abnormality has caused _her_ to become worried."

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nicolas. The wounds indicated some sort of sharp tool for quick cuts and a very painful death." Sebastian informed Lau.

"The brutality and distinctiveness of the murder has dubbed him the title…Jack the Ripper." Artemis said thinking back to the newspaper article.

"And that is why I rushed here as soon as I could."

"Ah, the Queen's Watch dog has already been dispatched." Lau got up and made his way towards Ciel. "But do you have the guts to go to the crime scene? I smelt a wild beast there. The murderer is a real madman. Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?"

"I came because I was worried about my fiancée." Ciel replied.

"Not bad," Lau smiled before dragging Ciel by the arm, "Let's go take a stroll~"

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red yelled. "I will go with you. After all, I rarely get a chance to have some afternoon tea with my sweet nephew. Lau, where's the crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau asked. "Too bad, I don't either."

"Don't know then why act so arrogant!"

"Calm down…" Ciel sighed. "I know at least one person who has been there. At this time, there will be too many people at the scene. And I doubt the police will be of any help."

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl…you don't mean…?"

Artemis her back her laughter. _Lau has no idea who Ciel's talking about._

"Yes, someone who has inside information," Ciel walked out.

* * *

"What's this place?" Lau asked.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?" Madam Red demanded looking a Ciel.

"Because the person Young Master knows works as an Undertaker," Sebastian replied.

The group walked in. Ciel looked around calmly, "Are you there, Undertaker?"

"Hee…hee…I knew you would come." A creepy voice answered. The door to the coffin next to the group opened and Undertaker poked his head out. "Wel~come, Earl…"

Ciel and Sebastian were used to his behavior. Grell, who had been in front of the coffin, fell over in shock. Artemis silently laughed at the freaked out looks on Lau and Madam Red's faces. _Hard to believe this goofball used to be a legendary Reaper._

"Would you like to find out how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin…?"

"I do," Artemis smiled. With all the vampire hype in her world, who didn't? She coughed self-consciously at the weird looks she got. "Maybe later though."

"We are not here to play." Ciel said seriously.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you are here from that look on your face." Undertaker smiled. "Since you came all the way here to talk to me, I will certainly help you in any way I can."

"You know something then?"

"Of course," he waved his sleeve-hidden hand, "Please take a seat while I go make some tea."

_Sit where?_ Everyone thought. Artemis picked a dark cherry wood coffin and sat down. The others hesitantly followed her example.

"Now then, you want to know about Jack the Ripper. Everyone's scared but this isn't the first time it's happened." That earned some shocked looks. Or maybe it was the creepy 'tea cups.'

"Not the first time?" Madam Red asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." Undertaker said with a bone shaped treat hanging from his mouth.

He held an urn to Ciel. The young Earl shook his head looking pale. Artemis took one much to his surprise. Ciel snatched it out of her hands when the Undertaker turned his back to them and chucked it across the room. Artemis glared mutinously at him. Ciel gave her a don't-you-dare look.

"In fact, the way they were killed is very similar. In the beginning the police didn't think much of it. But the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"Well now, what, I wonder what indeed. Does it bother you? Does it?"

"I see, so that's how it is." Lau said. "How much do you want for information?"

"How much money?" Undertaker grabbed Lau's hands, freaking out both him and Madam Red. "I have no need of the Queen's money."

He ran to Ciel and cupped his face. Ceil greatly resembled a dying fish at the moment. "I have one requirement. Give me that 'first rate laughter' and I'll tell you anything!"

"…"

"If that is how it is. Leave it to me." Lau stepped up. "On which side does the tiger have the most stripes, why the outside! Do you like it?"

"…"

Artemis chuckled. Sebastian raised any eyebrow at her. "You actually found his joke funny?"

"No, I'm laughing _at_ him."

"Looks like he won't be talking, Lau. There is no helping it. It's my turn now. I, Madam Red, the queen of the high society live for gossip. This story will leave you breathless."

Sebastian covered Ciel's ears right when Madam Red began. "So-because-turns into-! So-will also-! But-and-"

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"You're the only one, Earl."

Ciel looked uncomfortable. Sebastian stepped up. "Looks like it can't be helped."

"Oh, Mr. Butler will take his turn now?"

"Whatever you do, you much not peek." Sebastian said seriously before kicking everyone out.

"…"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sign outside the shop fell off. Sebastian invited the others back in.

Artemis sat up and yawned. She stretched and looked around rubbing her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of the people in the room, except Undertaker and Sebastian, screamed.

"Were you _sleeping_ in the _coffin_ the entire time?" Ciel asked with his hand on his heart looking as pale as his butler.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm mean, one minute I was listening to Madam Red's terrible dirty joke and the next," she rubbed her head, "I'm not sure. So what'd I miss?"

"It seems Master Butler told a very funny joke," Lau replied.

"What? Sebastian told a joke? And I missed it?" Artemis looked miffed as she climbed out of the coffin and shut it to sit on it. She looked to the smiling butler. "Any chance you of repeating it?"

"No, now let's get back to the discussion."

Everyone took a seat again. Undertaker picked up a model of the human body. "There are not enough 'guests'."

"Not enough 'guests'?" Ciel asked confused.

"You know, dead bodies, internal organs," Artemis said looking disturbed at the beaker in her hands.

"I find 'guests' sleeping eternally in coffins very cute," Undertaker said wiping the model. "It's my hobby to take them out for research."

The other residents of the room appeared alarmed and looked nauseously into their beakers. Artemis resisted the urge to shiver. She knew _exactly_ what kind of research he did. They would have to deal with said research after the next three arcs.

Lau covered his mouth pushing his beaker away. "This could have stored a kidney given to a loan shark from a criminal, right?"

"It could also have come from a Chinese rat."

Lau shot Undertaker an annoyed look.

"The prostitute is not a complete woman. Her womb is missing. I've got many of these kinds of 'guests' lately. The bodies are painted with blood. I've become a very busy man."

"But to accurately be able to surgically remove a specific part of the human body requires prior knowledge. Not just any person can do it." Artemis spoke up.

The whole topic from wombs to cuts to women's butchered bodies was beginning to bring up Cecelia's memories. Artemis could not afford to deal with those without breaking down. She could not let that happen.

"Little Miss Maid understands well." Undertaker gave her a knowing smirk. "I agree with her."

_Why do I feel like he knows about my psychic powers? Then again, for him to be an infamous Reaper, he'd be able to tell_. Artemis shrugged it off.

"Being short on time, he'd first have to slit the victim's throat," Undertaker made a slashing motion on Ciel's neck.

"Then cut open the stomach since it would be easier that way. With the clean and precise way the murders were carried out, it would have to be the work of a professional. Someone with experience over such matters, you should have been able to figure that out, Earl." He poked Ciel's cheek with his long nail. "He will keep committing crimes until someone stops him."

Ciel stood up and the others followed him.

"Can you stop him? The notorious Noble…Earl of Phantomhive," Undertaker titled his head to the side.

"The world of darkness has its own rules. He wouldn't commit random murders. There's manipulation at work here. No matter what, I will not stop until this is solved. Sorry for the intrusion, Undertaker."

* * *

"Grell, who do you think Jack the Ripper is?" Artemis asked the Reaper in disguise.

He was driving the carriage back to the Phantomhive manor. There were only four seats in the carriage and Sebastian had offered to sit with Grell. But Artemis turned him down. She wanted to see the city and not pretend to be clueless about the killer's identity.

"S-some doctor I suppose."

"Yeah, I can tell who it's not. It's not _you_ that's for sure." She grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Um," Grell mumbled, "Y-yeah."

"So, Grell, what kind of name is that? What's with your eye color? Where are you from? How long have you been Madam Red's butler? How old are you? Do you have any family? What's your favorite color?" Artemis was enjoying putting him on the spot.

"My favorite color is red." He said passionately.

_Of course he answers that question._ Artemis smirked, "Really? I always thought it was an ugly color. But not as ugly as pink I suppose."

"Red is the color of passion and love—"

"And blood," Artemis said. "You know, I think Madam Red is the only one who could best pull the color off"

"What about me?" Grell asked with big shiny eyes.

Artemis pretended to think for a moment, "Nah! You should wear white! In fact, when we get back, I have a white hat you can try. Oh wait; you're a man, so you can't be wearing a woman's hat, right?"

Grell looked miserable at having to agree with her, "R-right."

The carriage door opened and Sebastian stood holding the roof. "Grell, is it? Please drive carefully back."

"Eh? Yes," he nodded.

"Make sure he does," Sebastian said looking at Artemis.

She got an evil idea. "Whatever you say Sebby darling~"

Sebastian looked shocked but dismissed it as a prank and jumped off.

"S-S-Sebby d-d-darling?" Grell asked frozen in place.

_Just you wait; I'm going to torture you for killing those women. And not even feeling any regret over it!_ Artemis fought off a wave of maniacal laughter. She giggled and forced herself to blush. "Of course, he is my lover~"

**3 Seconds Later**

"Grell!" Artemis yelled and snatched the reins out of his hands.

The carriage had come very close to crashing into a pedestrian, albeit a stupid J-walker but still. The carriage came to a sudden halt. Artemis could hear the passengers crashing into each other. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to antagonize him while he was driving. _She waited until they stopped cursing to get moving.

* * *

**The Phantomhive Manor**

Artemis got off the carriage and opened the door. Ceil, Madam Red, and Lau stumbled out.

"What the hell happened earlier?" Ciel demanded.

Artemis sighed. "Sorry, I had to do that. Grell almost ran over a pedestrian."

"Grell!" Madam Red scolded. He hung his head in shame.

The group walked up to the door and stared after Lau opened it. Sebastian stood there, smiling. "Welcome back everyone, I have prepared Black tea in the Drawing room. Along with it is the dessert, a European pear and blackberry buckle."

"Hold on! How are you here?" Madam Red asked in shock and curiosity.

"I rushed home after I finished up the little errand."

"You already made the suspect list?!"

"Of course, I have made the list of names that fit all of our conditions. Then I contacted them and asked the relevant questions."

"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible, even for you," Madam Red crossed her arms and smiled.

"That's going to take a while." Artemis looked at Ciel. "Let's go to the Drawing room for some tea and dessert. I'm hungry."

Ciel nodded and the two left. _Sebastian's probably delivering his 'I'm merely one hell of a butler' line right about now._ Artemis thought as she served Ciel. She sat down and helped herself. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Even if I'm only allowed here as a maid, that doesn't mean I am one." She said seriously. "I only go along with it because I don't want to be a freeloader. You need me more than I need you. And I refuse to let you forget that."

Ciel avoided saying anything by drinking his tea. Madam Red, Lau, Grell—shooting Artemis a suspicious look—and Sebastian came in.

"What's the plan tiny Earl?" Lau asked lazily.

"We will attend the party the Viscount of Druitt is hosting and find the evidence we need." Ciel ignored the taunt. "Artemis, it seems you are not needed. You are free to go."

She nodded and got up to leave. Sebastian caught her in the doorway, "Wait"

He bent lower to whisper to her. "What was with the 'Sebby darling' earlier?"

Artemis giggled. "I was pulling Grell's leg. I think he likes you."

She felt daggers being stabbed into her back. Sebastian glanced at the Reaper in disguise who quickly looked away, a blush evident on his face. Sebastian frowned in distaste, "_Brilliant_, another incompetent servant after my affections."

"It's the price you pay for being so attractive and perfect." Artemis patted his shoulder sympathetically. She speedily fled the room before she became a victim of human combustion.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	7. Fight for Love

**Chapter 7: Fight for Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: Artemis, Ceil, Sebastian, Madam Red, and Lau go meet the Undertaker. They find out more clues about Jack the Ripper. Artemis pranks Grell. The group—minus Artemis—will infiltrate Aleister Chamber's party.

* * *

"It doesn't matter, you still have to." Madam Red chided. "Now, observe me."

She walked up and down the Salon. "Watch my movements and try to imitate them."

Ciel let out a loud sigh and tried to walk like his aunt. Sebastian shook his head, "Once more Young Master."

"Goodness Ciel it's not that hard." Madam Red collapsed on the couch, sitting between Lau and Artemis.

"My Lord, you are terrible at walking with feminine grace."

"Yeah, seriously, just shake your non-existent hips a little."

Ciel blushed and pointed at the two angrily, "Why you two here anyway?"

"I enjoy watching you flail around." Lau smiled.

"I live here." Artemis said in a what-are-you-stupid tone. Sebastian glared at her. "Hey, I already finished my chores."

He still kept glaring at her. "Yes, but I believe that your definition of 'cleaning' is sweeping the room with a glance, is it not?"

Artemis chucked. "Maybe… But can I stay here at least until Ciel has to wear a corset?"

"What? A corset?" He squeaked. Madam Red, in turn, pulled out the torture device.

"Artemis, get out." Ciel ordered.

"Aw," she whined but left. Artemis ran into Grell outside in the hallway, "Morning."

"Good morning." He bowed politely. "Is my Lady in there?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She watched as Grell cheerfully went inside the Salon. _What's he so happy about?_ Artemis shrugged. _Probably figured out I was joking about Sebastian being my lover and all._

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor 11:19 PM**

Artemis hummed to herself as she checked to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. _Alright, just one more door left to go. I wonder if the Viscount Druitt guy is making Ciel yell bloody murder right now. _She walked to the back door of the manor and twisted the knob. To her surprise, it turned.

_Finny must have forgotten to lock it._ She quickly looked outside to make sure nothing of importance was lying around. She paused when she caught sight of a blur in her peripheral vision. _What could that be?_ Artemis thought for a few moments before closing the door and following the strange blur.

"H-help m-me, please…" A raspy voice cried out.

Frightening images flooded her mind and she cursed herself for watching too many horror movies. _It could be a trap. Or maybe I'm overeating and someone needs help._ Artemis steeled herself up.

"…H-help, s-someone, p-please h-help…"

_Is it just me or is the voice getting farther away?_ She kept going. _Then again, this person could be far away and his voice is being carried out like an echo. _She pretended she was walking down the street instead of a forest heavily shrouded in mist in the middle of nowhere. Artemis frowned and concentrated to hear her surroundings. The voice had stopped.

She looked around confused. _Great, I'm lost now. Way to go genius._ A branch snapped, causing her to jump in alarm. Wild laughter soon followed. _This is a trap! And I, of course, like an idiot in a horror movie ended up falling for it._ She quickly shed her maid uniform to reveal her ass-kicking black outfit as she had dubbed it.

"Whoever you are, come out right now. I mean really, I have better things to do than follow after some dumbass that doesn't have the guts to show himself."

Grell, fully decked out with his red hair and blood dripping all over, jumped down around four meters from her. He flipped his hair back, "Himself? I am a _lady_."

"Ah, sure, what do you want? And make it quick, I haven't got time to waste. Which I suppose you wouldn't understand seeing that you have no life—"

Artemis barley ducked as Grell swung his Death scythe, his chainsaw, at her head. "Hey! Watch it!"

She quickly put some distance between them. Despite the brave words, Artemis was shaking like a leaf on the inside. She wasn't under any delusions. _There's no way I can beat him. Even with my prowess…_

"What does _my_ Sebby baby see in _you_?" Grell asked flippantly. "You don't even really know him."

"You mean that he's a demon?" Artemis said in a bored tone. "Oh, and just to let you know, I was just kidding about Sebastian being my lover. He's not my type. I was just yanking your leg."

"Is that all your love is worth?" Grell taunted, "Fled at the first sign of competition."

"Hey, my love is worth a lot. Sebastian's just not worth my love." Artemis tried to delay him in order to come up with a plan.

"How dare you!" Grell yelled running at her waving his chainsaw around like a madman. "You will meet the same end as those whores!"

Artemis barley rolled out of the way. The red-haired Reaper kept on his onslaught but there was no actual gracefulness or strategy to it. He was just swinging wildly in anger, making it easy for Artemis to dodge. _C'mon brain, think! You've read the manga you should know his weaknesses. _She almost tripped.

_Shit, if only I could see better. Wait a minute! Reapers have terrible eyesight! They need their glasses. Any Reaper who doesn't wear them is considered a deserter. _The last thought was unnecessary at the moment.

_Grell's also extremely near-sighted. If I can break his glasses and use long ranged attack I can take him down. Maybe sneak up on him and steal his Death scythe. There's no way he can beat me without it!_ Hope bloomed in her chest like flower. Confidence poured in from having a legit plan of attack.

Too busy in her thoughts she panicked as Grell swung in a curve at her. Artemis attempted to dodge but this time she wasn't so lucky. He had cut an inch deep diagonal slash on her stomach. _F—k this hurts!_ Artemis clutched her stomach and swayed.

Grell took advantage and Artemis literally had the breath knocked out of her as he kicked her in the chest. Artemis was sent flying back. She twisted in mid air to avoid landing on her head or spine. _Crack!_ She heard and felt her left arm break. The ground was littered with loose sharp pebbles that cut into her skin.

"Please don't die yet! I have yet to paint you in a beautiful red." Grell said literally skipping to her.

_This is it_. Artemis painfully and slowly got back up on her feet. She pretended to sway around like she was done, which wasn't hard considering she was really at the end of her rope.

"Don't feel bad. You, a mere Human, were able to at least last this long against a Reaper. I will dress you beautifully for your achievement." Grell stood in front of her. His Death scythe positioned high above his head, ready to swing.

Artemis snapped her right arm back then punched Grell right in the face. She watched in satisfaction as he was went flying 10 feet back and crashed into a tree, breaking it on impact. As an added bonus, he had let go of his Death scythe and it had landed somewhere in the bushes. She swiftly made her way to him.

Grell was trying to stand up but Artemis pushed him down with her foot and held him there. She took out her sword and bent down to hold it against his throat. "Let this be a lesson, never underestimate your opponent. You're a Reaper huh? Then I probably can't kill you. But I'm sure having your head cut off will hurt like a bitch."

Artemis put more power in holding him down as he attempted to get up. He looked up at her in shock, "W-what? I don't understand how a mere Human can have such power."

"Whoever said I was 'a mere Human'?" Artemis smirked.

Twigs snapped near them. Grell used the distraction to throw her off and run away. He wasn't a _complete_ idiot. Without his glasses or Death scythe, he was vulnerable against two people. Especially if the other servant—who else could it be out here in the middle of nowhere?—was anything like Artemis. He'd be at their mercy.

Artemis lay on the ground bleeding and unable to move. She heard someone say her name but the loss of blood had caused her to black out before she knew who was there.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

_Where am I?_ Artemis thought blearily. She slowly sat up in the somewhat familiar white room. _Oh my poor aching body_. She shakily got off the bed, nearly collapsing in the process, twice. _It's…my room._

She looked at her body. Artemis was bare foot. She was wearing her grey pajama pants but no shirt. Her entire abdominal area was covered with bandages. Her left arm was in a cast and she was wearing a sling. She put her hand on her forehead; it was also wrapped up nicely.

_Hold on a minute! Why are my puppies?!_ She looked around frantically, panic clearing away any drowsiness she had. Artemis left her room and speedily walked down the hallway. She heard Finny's loud laughter and the puppies barking. She followed the sound to the garden.

"Artemis!" Finny yelled when he saw her and ran towards her with arms opened wide.

The bandaged girl put her right foot up in his face to hold him off. "Finny, I'm already broken. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it worse." She removed her foot.

"Sorry," he said with big teary eyes.

"It's okay," she patted his head.

They walked over to Ciel and Sebastian. Artemis collapsed on the chair across from the shocked Ciel.

"What happened to you?" He demanded. Sebastian looked curious as well. Artemis looked surprised._ They don't know?_

"I was just about to tell them." Finny said.

She turned to him. "Who found me?"

"I did. I got up to get some water and remembered I forgot to lock the back door. I looked outside to make sure I left nothing there. That was when I saw you walking away. I tried to follow you but got lost. After a couple of minutes, I heard a loud noise, it sounded like a tree breaking and falling. I followed the noise and found you bleeding on the ground."

"So it was you I heard." Artemis thought out loud.

Finny nodded. "I brought you back here. Then Bard stitched up your stomach and Mey-Rin bandaged your ribs. I helped clean the cuts!"

Artemis grinned, "Thanks, if it hadn't been for you, I'd have bled to death."

"Great, we just got rid of one killer and another one shows up." Ciel said in annoyance.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"Hey Finny, why don't you go tell Bard and Mey-Rin I'm awake. I'd like to thank them as well." Artemis smiled.

"Sure," Finny beamed and ran off.

Artemis stopped smiling and turned serious. "Jack the Ripper's still out free. He's the one who put me in this state last night."

"What?!" Ciel growled in shock and anger.

"I was checking the locks last night when I heard a voice asking for help. I thought it might be a trap but if it wasn't someone could be dying out there."

"In the middle of the forest out here?" Ciel glared. "And why didn't you take anyone else with you?"

"I just did what I thought was best. Stop making me sound stupid. It was dark and creepy and I wasn't thinking straight. Besides, if it was a trap, I could have taken care of them. It was just my misfortune for running into someone whom I couldn't win against." Artemis said glumly then grinned. "But I _did_ win, through the element of surprise and sheer dumb luck though. Grell wasn't expecting me to know how to fight."

"Did you say Grell?" Ciel's face was priceless. It never would have occurred to him the bungling butler was the killer. "Are you sure he's Jack the Ripper?"

"Well," she began, "he was waving his chainsaw around like a manic babbling about painting me red like he did 'those whores.'"

They were silent for a while. The servant trio came soon after. Artemis quietly thanked Bard and Mey-Rin. She knew what the information she revealed would mean for Ciel. He masked his true emotions and glared at Artemis. "Why are there dogs here?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Because they're cute. Can I keep them please?"

"No," he shot her down fast.

"But why not?" Artemis whined. "I mean, do you have a legit reason?"

"I don't have to."

"But they can be our mascots! You know the Queen's Watch dog's dogs." Artemis laughed then coughed, wincing as she rubbed her ribs. "Besides, dogs are so useful. Haven't you heard of guard dogs? And dogs are sometimes known to sense natural disasters before they occur."

She grinned widely as Ciel actually seemed to entertain the idea. "Back in the U.S. the police used them to find people. And they trained the dogs to recognize and find drugs as well."

"She's right Young Master. Dogs are very useful." Artemis wanted to crush Bard in a hug right then. Mey-Rin and Finny looked like they wanted to keep the puppies. Sebastian looked annoyed. _Oh no, he looks like he's going to refuse._

"Young Master—" Sebastian began.

"I will never speak of what happened that day in the library to anyone!" Artemis blurted without thinking.

"Deal!" Ciel agreed quickly. Sebastian sighed but the rest of the servants cheered. Artemis moved from the chair to the grass and the puppies swarmed her immediately. _I am their mommy after all._

"Awww," Mey-Rin squealed and Finny asked. "Can I hold them?"

"Sure," Artemis nodded, "but first let me introduce them to you."

She picked up a white gold puppy and handed him to Finny. "This is a Labrador retriever and his name is Finias."

Next she gave a puppy to Bard. "This is a Golden retriever and I named him Roy."

"You know, we only put the sling on you because we didn't want you to move your arm during sleep." Bard said as he took the Golden retriever. "You don't actually need it."

"Really?" Artemis used her good hand to try to take it off and Mey-Rin helped her.

She moved her arm around a little. It seemed fine. Though she was a bit disappointed that the cast she was wearing wasn't blue or green. It was an off white color. _Oh well, it'll be easier to draw on it at least._

Artemis picked up and handed a puppy to Mey-Rin, who took the young animal with great care. "That's a German shepherd and her name is Mei."

"You named the puppies after them?" Ciel asked.

"Yup, after some research I found out what a part of Tanaka's name means thus," Artemis held up the black and brown puppy, "I named this Corgi: Rice."

Then she shoved a puppy in Ciel's arms. "And that's a Border collie. Her name is Ciella." Pronounced C-Ella.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. "Why is mine a girl?"

Artemis glared at him. "You have a problem with girls?"

"No," he said. "I'm just wondering why I am the only one whose 'puppy counterpart' is not of the same sex."

"Unfortunately there were only 2 females." Artemis shrugged. "And this is the last pup, a Flat coated retriever named Bastian."

Artemis put Rice down and picked up Bastian. "C'mon Sebastian come hold him."

"No thank you." He replied.

She got up and walked over to the demon butler. "Here, no need to be afraid. He won't bite."

"Yes, he won't bite," Ciel smirked, "_Hold_ him."

Sebastian took the pup unhappily. Artemis grinned and skipped back to Rice. "Where's Tanaka?"

"He's taking a nap," Finny said cuddling with Finias. It took a whole lot of control for Artemis to not jump the two and crush them both in hug.

Sebastian put Bastian down. "I will go prepare some tea and cake. Madam Red is coming to visit in an hour."

Artemis stopped playing with Rice and got up. "I should probably go change."

It was then the others realized how improperly dressed she was. They had first been too distracted by her presence and then by the puppies.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Artemis was wearing one of Finn's shirts.

While a pair of pants and a boy's shirt was improper for a woman to wear—though not as much as wearing only bandages as a top—wearing her maid uniform was out of the question. It would not be good for her wounds. Besides, who was there to see her but a hand full of people? Artemis was leaning against the table watching Sebastian prepare tea next to her. She hadn't missed the look he had given her.

"I wished to talk to you about your past…Cecelia." Sebastian smirked at her.

Artemis froze. _So he knows. Of course he does._ She felt irritated. "Did Ciel put you up to this?"

"The Young Master has nothing to do with this. I checked because of my own interest."

"Interest in my soul you mean. Insufferable demon," Artemis rolled her eyes. She took pleasure in his shocked expression. "I don't even need my psychic powers to tell."

"You just keep on surprising me." Sebastian smiled, eyes glowing crimson.

Artemis smirked. "Really, I do wonder why anyone else hasn't figured it out yet. Then again the servants here are _special_," her thoughts went to Finny's strength, "so I can understand why they wouldn't think anything of it. The only outsider who knows is Grell. Not surprising, he is a Reaper."

Sebastian was taken by surprise once again. "Then you held off against a Reaper the other night? No mere human is that strong."

"Funny, Grell said the same thing after I broke his nose and held him down under my boot."

Sebastian was right up in her personal bubble now. "You are amazing. I have never seen anything like you."

Warmth filled her and her heart beat took off like a helicopter. Her imagination was beginning to run wild.

Artemis blinked. "I'm in a good mood since Ciel let me keep the puppies. But if you _ever_ try this stunt again I will _kick_ you in the balls with my _full_ strength. And demon or not believe me it will _hurt_."

Sebastian smirked but backed off. "No doubt it will. But I am curious to how you were able to take on a Reaper."

Artemis was finally able to get her hyperactive imagination under control. She may not like Sebastian but…damn the hormones! She was once again a 16-year-old girl. It didn't exactly help that the demon was incredibly attractive. She took a deep breath.

"Ever heard about how Humans only use 10% of their brain?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I don't think that's right. I think Humans only know how to properly use 10% of their brain power. Certain people dubbed 'geniuses' such as Einstein are capable of using more than that. Humans are naturally born with this limitation because let's face it, if we weren't, we'd have f—ked the world over multiple times."

Sebastian chuckled in amusement at her last sentence.

Artemis took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. She had a year to theorize. "Any person who this limitation doesn't apply to is…special in their own way. I think there are 3 types of limiter removals: mental/intellectual, bodily kinesthetic/physical/muscle, and emotional/psychic."

He waited for her to take another deep breath. Mey-Rin had told her to do that and try to cough at least once per hour in order to avoid pneumonia.

"Some of these people are gifted with an extremely intellectual mind; once again let's take Einstein for example. While others, psychics such as me can use different part of our brain because the limit we lack is different. I've heard about a case where a woman once picked up an automobile in order to save her baby who was trapped underneath it. That is the physical one. The woman was able to break through the limit temporarily because the sheer need to save her child overrode everything else."

Sebastian was listening with rapt attention.

_The limitation that Cecelia didn't have allowed her to develop a sixth sense. I, on the other hand, had died and was summoned by the power of Cecelia's will and her emotions. Then I took over her body. Without me, her body would have fallen into a coma._ She would not have had that spark needed in order to move, think independently, and feel emotions. She would have lived—as long as her body received nutrition— in the physical sense but not the in the whole sense.

In order words, Artemis' death and 'resurrection' in Cecelia's body removed the bodily kinesthetic/psychical/muscle limitation. _But definitely not as much as Agni, he's on a level of his own when he puts his mind to it._

"So that means you have two out of three of these 'limiter removals.' The first two I understand. But I don't understand how the emotional/psychic one works." Sebastian said looking intrigued.

Artemis shrugged. "What is that spark that creates Human life? How does this world exist? Was it 'God' or was it the 'Big Bang?' Who knows?"

_Wait, no one has come up with the Big Bang theory yet. Thank goodness I didn't specifically say 'Big Bang _theory_.'_ Artemis stared at him.

Sebastian thought to himself for another minute. He turned to Artemis. "I think there's more to you that meets the eye.

"Dude, I know you're not used to rejection but really, enough flirting." She attempted to dismiss him. _I wonder how long I will be able to hide about my nature from him..._

Sebastian eyed her for another second before smiling. "We must have one of these conversations again. I find it very fascinating."

Artemis picked up the tray with the pie. "Fine, but next time you're telling me about Demons. I have a feeling the whole thing about crosses and holy water hurting your kind is BS."

Or at least it was according to the manga so it should be true here.

"BS?" Sebastian asked as he walked next to her, carrying the tray with the tea pot and tea cup.

"Bullshit."

"Then you are correct."

"Damn, and here I thought _Supernatural_ was a great resource." Artemis muttered.

"Beg pardon?" Sebastian asked confused. "Is that a book?"

"Yes, no, never mind," Artemis shook her head. "Let's hurry. You know how cranky Ciel gets when he doesn't get his tea. I swear it's like it's not tea but Crack."

* * *

_**-I hope the 'limiter removal' explanation was realistic and made sense.**_

_**-Artemis was obviously feeling the heat of having Sebastian close to her. She may not like him in the romantic sense but when you're a teenage girl and there's someone as gorgeous as Sebastian around, it's bound to get to you some time. She knew what he was and is not stupid enough to let him get to her.**_

_**Please Review~**_


	8. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 8: Birthday Surprise**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Previously**: Ciel and the others go to Aleister Chamber's party. Grell and Artemis fight and Grell loses. Ciel allows her to keep the puppies after Artemis promises never to reveal the truth of the library incident. Sebastian knows of Cecelia's history. Artemis explains her theory on her powers.

* * *

"Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?" Artemis glared at Sebastian. She was holding the cup away from Ciel. He was currently sitting in bed, having dried off with a towel.

"No, I am not crazy. I was just giving the Young Master some milk."

"Yeah, milk with Brandy from what Bard told me. You can't give alcohol to a kid."

"I am not a child," Ciel glared.

"No matter how mature and intelligent you think yourself to be, physically you're only 12-years old. I swear if it's not the sweets that do you in the alcohol will. You," she rounded on Sebastian, "need to tell him no."

"I try but I am but a butler, I cannot refuse my master." He answered.

Artemis turned to Ciel. "Listen and listen well, if Liver failure doesn't kill then Diabetes will. Of course the last one won't literally kill but you won't be able to eat your precious sweets without suffering serve consequences. Would you rather be gluttonous now then not be allowed any sweets or than eat a balanced diet now and stay healthy."

Ciel looked unhappy. But he couldn't survive a life without his candies, chocolates, pies, cakes, and what not. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Glad you see it the right way. And by that I mean my way."

Ciel yanked up his comforter turned his back to her, ending the conversation. Sebastian and Artemis left after that. It was near midnight and the rest of the residents were asleep. The hallway was deserted. "Tell me what happened."

Sebastian figured the rapid mood change from indignation to calm was a female thing. He began giving her the entire run down of the events earlier in the night.

Artemis giggled. "Let me get this straight, Grell actually said he would have your babies? He does realize men can't have children, right?"

"According to him, he's a lady." Sebastian made a face. "And you'll be happy to hear this; Grell was furious and humiliated at his defeat at your hands."

Artemis smirked, "Serves than moron right. Wait, did Ciel hear him?"

"No, the Young Master does not know the truth about you." Sebastian finished with Madam Red's death, William's interferences, and Ciel deciding to keep the identity of Jack the Ripper a secret.

Artemis hummed thoughtfully. "Wonder if we'll ever run into Grell again. Knowing my luck, I know we will."

"We'd better not." Sebastian said in annoyance. "I've had enough of him to last an eternity."

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Good morning Ciel," Artemis said cheerfully. Ciel, already wearing his eye patch, was sitting in his bed looking pale. Sebastian was giving him a cup of tea. "You look like you had a nightmare. Take my advice and don't read Edgar Allen Poe before going to bed."

Ciel glared while Sebastian gave him a smug smile. Artemis grinned. "But that' not why I'm here. I just heard from Mey-Rin that your adorable fiancée is coming over with her mother. I thought I'd be the first to break the news to you."

"What?! Oh no," Ciel said looking panicked. "What are you doing standing around like a statue? Get moving!"

"Young Master you don't need to be anxious. They won't arrive till—"

"You fool! This is Aunt Frances we are talking about."

"Is she really that strict?" Artemis asked innocently. Ciel's facial expression said everything. "Then what should I do?"

She gestured to her attire. She was wearing Finny's clothes, dark brown pants and an orange shirt. "I can't wear 'proper' clothes without doing more damage to my ribs. They're still going to take another week or so to heal."

"Then you can't come out of your room." Ciel ordered.

"If I don't then who's going to watch the Three Stooges?" Artemis asked with mirth. She waved her left arm, wrapped in a cast. "Isn't that my one of my only jobs now? I can't really do anything else."

Ciel looked murderous. Artemis held up her good hand in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll go train the puppies somewhere remote. That sound okay to you?"

"Yes, now go."

* * *

Artemis giggled and watched hidden behind the trees as Marchioness Midford began lecturing. She turned to the pups next to her. "Oh, this is my favorite part!"

"It has been quite a while. Welcome Marchioness, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said politely with a smile. "Thank you for taking the trouble to come all the way…here…?"

The Marchioness was staring at him. Sebastian sweat-dropped, "Is there something on my face…?"

"That face of yours! What indecent looks you possess…"

"I apologize but I was born this way—" Sebastian said smiling nervously.

"And also!" The Marchioness grabbed Sebastian's bangs. "Both Master and butler are alike. You both are obviously men but you keep your fringes long. Seeing it irks me. Kindly learn from Tanaka."

"Aunt…Aunt? Please wait…WAIT A MINUTE!" Ciel cried.

_Sebastian and Ciel's faces! Too funny!_ Artemis kept trying to smother her giggles but she couldn't. Thankfully no one heard her over Ciel's yelling. Finally when she got control over herself, she waited 15 minutes before going in the manor. _They should be out hunting by now._

"Hey Bard," Artemis went into the greenhouse. "Don't tell me you used dynamite again."

"Cooking is art and Art is BLAST!" He yelled passionately.

_Looks like the __Kuroshitsuji__ universe has a Deidara of its own. _Artemisput her hands on her hips. "Bard, this is the greenhouse, or was the greenhouse, not a kitchen. And you do realize today is Ciel's birthday, right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I was trying to cook a special meal for him." He explained looking at the mess. "Sebastian kicked me out of the kitchen though so I came here."

"Now I wonder why."

"No need to be sarcastic." He said looking downcast.

"I have a better idea. Follow me."

The duo went to the Main Hall way where Mey-Rin was currently cleaning up the mess of shattered china. Artemis sighed. "Bard, help her. Both of you come to the garden after you're done."

Finny was merrily cutting off the flowers.

"Why are—never mind."

"Hi Artemis, the Christmas flowers are in bloom." He pointed to the half bald garden.

"Hey, Finny, I need your help."

"Really? Okay!"

"I need you to cut off all the flowers and very, very carefully put them over there." She pointed to her right to an empty grass lot used for sitting out when the weather permitted it. That was when Bard and Mey-Rin arrived. "Oh good you're here. Help Finny cut off the roses will you? Then put them there."

"Um, why?" Mey-Rin asked looking around the ruined garden.

Artemis smiled. "It's a surprise for Ciel."

"I don't think the Young Master will like this surprise very much."

"I think he will. Besides, the garden looks horrible right now. We should at least try to make it aesthetically pleasing." Artemis said handing her a pair of shears. "Cut all the roses and move them out of the way…"

"…now let's hurry before everyone gets back."

* * *

"We're finally done." Artemis said smiling. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it looks a whole lot better than when we began." Bard nodded.

"Wow," Finny with bright eyes. Mey-Rin gushed beside him.

"Let's clean up then meet in the kitchen." Artemis said. "We're going to make some delicious pies. Sebastian's been making me help him so I've picked up a lot."

**10 Minutes Later**

"Alright everyone," Artemis said walking back and forth in front of the four servants. "We are going to make a St. Clements's pie and a Chocolate Coconut banoffee pie. We'll give those to Lizzy and her mother when they leave."

"Why don't we just serve those? Or make a cake?" Bard asked.

"Because Sebastian's already made one," Artemis said walking over to where the birthday cake was. "That's why he kicked you out. He didn't want you to destroy it. Now this is what we're going to do: Mey-Rin, you're going to make the St. Clements's pie. Bard, you are going to make the Chocolate Coconut banoffee pie. I will be watching over and instructing both of you on what to do."

"What about me?" Finny asked.

"The puppies must be waking after their nap, go feed them. Make sure they are clean and groomed. Then take them to the garden and drill it into their heads not to go near the flowers."

"D-d-drill into t-their h-heads?" He asked horrified.

Artemis smacked her forehead. "It's just a proverb. It means make sure they know it and don't forget."

"Oh, okay," Finny said looking relieved.

Artemis turned to the last servant. "Tanaka…you be moral support."

She turned back to Mey-Rin and Bard. "After the pies are done, we will make two drinks: Sparkling Rosemary Linemade and Iced Tea Elixir with Ginger and Lemon. But we'll add extra sugar to the limemade because I don't think Ciel or Lizzy would like it the way it is intended to taste. Now, everyone have their instructions?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," Artemis, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka greeted.

"Arte you're well now? Ciel told me you were sick." Lizzy smiled at her.

"And who are you?" The Marchioness asked bluntly, eying her up and down.

"My name is Artemis and I am a new maid here." She bowed. _C'mon lady, don't say I also have indecent looks or whatever. I even wore my maid uniform and tried to look proper!_

"Hm, you're passable I suppose."

"Young Master, Marchioness, Lady Elizabeth, please follow us." Mey-Rin guided them to the garden.

Artemis pulled Sebastian back as the rest of the group disappeared. "Let's go get the cake you made."

Sebastian smirked slowly. "I could have done it myself. But I do very much enjoy your company."

She rolled her eyes, "Head _out_ of the gutter. I only came because A) I want to know what happened and B) how the hell can the others not notice you carrying a couple of hundred pound bear like a sack of potatoes?"

"We use kilograms instead of pounds here in England." He pointed out.

Artemis shrugged, "Force of habit."

Sebastian explained the hunting competition and how the bear attacked. Then he let Ciel think his aunt won because he needed to learn how to lose. They grabbed the cake and went back to the garden. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised at how it had turned out.

The servants had cut off all the flowers, thrown the rest of the plants' body away and artistically placed the flowers back making different patterns. There was a rainbow made from seven different flowers above a circular patch of red poppies with white roses that said:

**Happy 13th Birthday Young Master! ^_^**

The poppies in her time represented sleep and death. Ciel's favorite white roses were enclosed by a sphere of flowers meant for fallen comrades. Artemis' thoughts had been on the tragedies that occurred in Ciel's life when she had been designing the garden's new look.

Artemis was pleased to see the impressed look on the Marchioness' face. _Brownie points for me!_ Sebastian put the cake on the table then lit the candles. Ciel blew out the candles and Elizabeth got everyone to sing the song much to the birthday boy's embarrassment.

"Oh they're so adorable~" Lizzy squealed and everyone was distracted when they saw Ciella, Rice, Bastian, Mei, Roy, and Finias.

"Thank you for everything." Lady Frances said to Sebastian.

"You're welcome," he bowed.

"Whose idea was this?" She asked looking at him and Artemis.

"Mine, my lady, but it was everyone else who did the hard work." Artemis held up her broken appendage. She was thinking of the Keukenhof gardens when the idea popped up in her head. _But I don't think that it exists yet so I better not mention it._

"An artistic and excellent way of hiding the bare garden," the Marchioness smirked. "The tea set's been replaced and the place had been cleaned as well."

Artemis grinned sheepishly. Sebastian smiled. "You found out? Yes, of course you did."

* * *

**Later in the Evening **

"We made a St. Clements's pie and a Chocolate Coconut banoffee pie for you to take as a sweet reminder of this day." Artemis nodded at Bard and Mey-Rin who gave the pies to the Midford servant.

"Thank you," Lady Frances nodded. She and Lizzy then said goodbye to Ciel and left.

"Hey, it's starting to snow." Finny grinned childishly and looked up at the sky. He tried to catch a snowflake in his mouth.

_Soma and Agni will make their debut somewhere in England right now!_ Artemis grinned then began to sway.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"…Somebody get me out of this f—king dress…" And she dropped ungracefully on the ground.

* * *

_**I was going to end the chapter here but 6 ½ pages seemed too short. So…**_

**OMAKE!**

"What's with the Young Master?" Finny whispered to Bard and Mey-Rin. "Is it because many library books have been disappearing?"

"I heard Sebastian denied him anything chocolate related." Bard whispered back.

"And there's been some sort of manufacturing problem at one of his biggest factories." Mey-Rin put in.

"He's coming this way. Hide!" Finny whisper yelled and they scrambled.

"…nothing going right." Ciel marched furiously down the hall with Sebastian following him holding a chocolate cake. "And why can't I have that cake?!"

"I am sorry Young Master but this is not for you. Please believe me when I say you don't want to know." He said looking serious.

"That's it! Sebastian I am ordering you to tell me who you've been giving my chocolate to." Ciel demanded.

"To Artemis, my lord. You should let sleeping dragons lie." Sebastian hadn't even finished when the tiny Earl took off towards the servants' quarters.

Ciel threw open the door. The room was littered with his missing books. Artemis was rolled up like a burrito in her comforter. "Oh my ovaries are killing me." She murmured in pain.

"What's going on?" Finny asked. He had gone to hide in his room when he heard Ciel running down the hallway.

"Young Master is about to have his head chewed of." Sebastian said appearing behind him.

"Artemis, get up." Ciel yelled yanking on her comforter.

"No," she groaned. "Go away. I'm dying."

"I don't care!" He pulled off the comforter.

Artemis sat up and glared murderously. She grabbed Ciel by the collar and yanked him close. "Listen here you pint sized twerp, I have cramps, back pain, chest pain, bloating, nausea, a roller coaster of emotion, and blood CONSTANTLY POURING OUT FROM IN-BETWEEN MY LEGS FOR 5 DAYS STRAIGHT!"

Ciel and Finny looked traumatized. Sebastian cleared his throat. "I brought you chocolate cake."

Artemis beamed letting go of Ciel and took it from him. Sebastian wrapped on arm around an unconscious Finny and one around a frozen Ciel. He was holding them like you would hold a basketball at your side. "I've heard human women are frightening during 'that time of month.' This is the first time I am seeing it with my own eyes."

"You know, I've _never_ gone crazy like this before." Artemis said calmly. _Maybe it's an anime/manga thing._

"Ah, the mood changes," Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to the Young Master and Finnian."

"Bye~" Artemis waved cheerfully.

"It was the last day, Young Master." Sebastian said as he walked down the hallway. "I'd been keeping the dragon in her room but you and your sweets. Artemis may be right; your sweets will definitely be the ones that do you in one day."

Needless to say, Finny kept avoiding eye contact with Artemis. And whenever she was around Ciel, he would hide behind: his desk, bed, or Sebastian.

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
